If The Quincy Had Lost
by nikki7716
Summary: If Ishida had lost against Mayuri--what experiments would have been done? One shot. WARNING: TORTURE, NON-CON, CREEPY MAYURI.


**IF THE QUINCY HAD LOST…**

Ishida slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the bright, fluorescent light. Memory flooded back to him.

"I…_lost_."

Panic began to wash over him, no recollection of what had happened after Mayuri had beaten him in battle and consciousness had left him.

His mind was still groggy as he attempted to get a bearing on his surroundings. He felt…cold. He tried moving his arms, feeling resistance each time he lifted them. Bright light washed over his vision, unable to see where he was or what was going on. The air felt thick, his breathing feeling constricted.

His heart jumped as he heard the soft click of a heel, bouncing off the ceilings, nearing him. He tried moving his head to see the person, frustrated that his body wouldn't…couldn't…move.

"You've awoken." The familiar voice spoke, instilling instant fear and panic into Ishida. His eyes focused as Mayuri turned the lights that blinded Ishida down.

Ishida's eyes widened, frantically looking around the laboratory that he was being held in. He could now see that he had been strapped down, cold metal stung against his skin, thick leather wrapped around his arms, legs, neck and torso held him in place. His legs were spread far apart, his arms strapped tight to his sides. His skin was cold, naked and exposed.

Mayuri flipped through the pages on his clipboard, the same sadistic smile plastered on his face. Ishida struggled against the bonds, the leather not giving an inch. Mayuri chuckled cruelly as he uselessly thrashed about.

"Surely you know that's useless, Quincy." Mayuri circled around Ishida, occasionally marking something on his paper as he inspected the youth.

Ishida's eyes widened, suddenly noticing that something was pressed against his entrance. He tried lifting his head to see but the leather strapped around his neck kept his head flat against the seat he was strapped to.

"Wondering what it is?" Mayuri laughed, "You'll find out soon enough." Ishida's stomach lurched.

"The thing is, Quincy. I promised I'd keep you alive." Mayuri pushed his face close to Ishida's, the Quincy turning to the side in disgust, "But that's just it. That's _all_ I promised." He leered, pulling back to once again inspect Ishida's naked form—the teen's face reddening in humiliation.

Mayuri stood between Ishida's spread legs, grabbing a long tube that ended in a point, the other end leading to an empty beaker.

Ishida's heart pounded so hard he felt like it was exploding out of his chest as Mayuri brought the point towards his limp penis. He cried out as the point was shoved into the small opening in his tip. Jerking to remove the intrusion.

"Relax. You'll just hurt yourself." Mayuri smiled, sadistically circling the tip around inside his penis, Ishida screaming out in pain.

"Get-get it out! Please get it out!" Ishida begged, feeling like it was ripping into him.

"Silence!" Mayuri hissed, "It must be tightly pushed in so you don't push it out when you ejaculate."

"Wha-what? What? What are you—what are you going to do?" Ishida's words were laced with pure terror.

"Research of course." Mayuri's grin widened.

"You see Quincy. I'm not here to subject you to normal research procedures. I've drained the reiatsu of countless Quincys until there was nothing left of them." Ishida's hands tightened into fists, baring his teeth at the man responsible for his sensei's death.

"No for you, such menial tasks won't do. Not after the way you've embarrassed me." Mayuri put his face close to Ishida's. "I want you to feel utter humiliation so that you can't even _live_ with yourself."

Ishida watched Mayuri's crazed eyes, his sadistic expression as it racked over his specimen. Mayuri scoffed, backing up slightly and shaking his head. He placed his hands over each of Ishida's breasts, massaging them. Ishida bit his lip, confused by the gentle movements, they scared him more than Mayuri's hardness.

Mayuri's thumbs ran over Ishida's nipples, watching them as they hardened as if it was just an experiment. Ishida's eyes stayed tightly closed, trying to focus away from the tingles of pleasure his fingers enlisted—his thumb and forefinger rolling each nipple between his fingers.

"Maybe this won't be as difficult as I assumed." He laughed, feeling the nubs harden more with each passing second.

Ishida's hissed, jerking his body in protest. Mayuri ran his hands down his chest, Ishida's breathing coming in erratic pants in nerves as he descended towards his cock. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed, afraid for what was about to happen.

Mayuri chuckled, still amused by the Quincy's nervousness. He squeezed tightly at the base of Ishida's cock, the teen groaning in pain. Mayuri's fingertips danced towards the tip, running the tip of his finger around the head.

"You're going red from the tube I shoved in." He stated, marking something on his clipboard.

"You must be very sensitive. Excellent." He smirked, continuing his trail as his fingers went back down the underside, Ishida shuddering against his will. Mayuri watched Ishida's expression—torn between pleasure and hatred as he grabbed his balls, rolling them between his fingers.

Mayuri let go, noticing Ishida's breathing begin to calm once his fingers moved away. He walked away, Ishida straining to see where he went, hearing a clattering and the sound of metal scraping against the floor. Ishida's eyes widened as Mayuri came forward, placing two pieces resembling suction cups over each nipple, tubes connecting them that led to a machine.

He flipped the switch, carefully watching Ishida's expression as the machine roared to life, sucking his nipples into perfect peaks. The Quincy groaned, disgusted by his body's betrayal as pleasure racked him. The feeling was incredible and for someone whose body was sensitive as his, it was almost too much. Ishida gritted his teeth, horrified as he felt that familiar pounding in his groin, knowing he was slowly growing an erection, Mayuri's bemused expression confirming it.

"Interesting!" He laughed.

"Pl-" He began before Mayuri cut him off.

"I believe I already warned you once." Mayuri hissed, his face holding nothing but dangerous anger. He stayed close to Ishida's face a moment, finally calming down and moving away. He smiled, shaking his head.

"Remember that feeling of something pressed against your entrance?" Ishida's eyes widened.

"It's about to go inside of you." Mayuri grinned, slowly rolling Ishida's seat down so that the thick dildo was slowly being pushed inside him. Ishida shook his head, panicking as his entrance was slowly pushed into—slowly ripping into him. He cried out in pain, feeling his muscles tear, his seat still pushing him farther down onto the rubber, veiny cock.

"It hurts! Please!" He screamed, Mayuri ignoring his cries of desperation. Mayuri pushed the seat until the dildo was buried deep inside Ishida, feeling the dildo pressed against his prostate. Ishida shook in pain, feeling tears welling in his eyes. He remained as still as possible, feeling that at any moment he would rip in two, a warm trickle of blood dripping down his leg.

Mayuri chuckled darkly, "Let's try making you cum from just this, shall we?" He flipped the switch on the dildo, it slowly moved in and out Ishida who hissed each time it restretched the straining, bleeding muscles. Mayuri stood back, scribbling on his clipboard before looking back to inspect Ishida, the movements repeated as Ishida's entrance slowly grew use to the intrusion.

Ishida would have rather been bombarded with the pain than be reminded of the pleasant feelings as his nipples were lightly sucked on and his prostate pressed into at a tortuously slow pace.

Soon Ishida felt himself trying to push down further onto the dildo, disgusted with his need but unable to overcome it. Thick tears streamed down his face, his senses on overload. Mayuri turned the speed up, the dildo soon moving at a steady pace of in and out and in and out.

Ishida's head thrashed from side to side, his body tensing as his cock began to leak precum, the substance steadily dripping down the tube towards the beaker.

"Perfect!" Mayuri exclaimed, inspecting the small bit of liquid that filled the jar.

Ishida groaned, pushing his head back as Mayuri once again sped the dildo up, letting it move at a quick speed, impatient to see more of the Quincy's hot cum. Ishida's heart was racing, his body spasming involuntarily each time the dildo pressed against his prostate.

"Can you keep up with it? It can go faster." Mayuri leered. "And oh! Almost forgot, so can these."

Ishida moaned loudly as his nipples were sucked harder, his back attempting to arch into it but stopped by the leather straps once again. He hated himself for this. How could he ever forgive himself for feeling this good? The answer was never.

The dildo continued to thrust in and out of him at a perfect pace, its movements quick and unforgiving, as fast as any man could move. He knew he couldn't last much longer, beginning to writhe as heat coiled into his groin. A constant dripping of precum sucking down the tube. Mayuri's eyes widened in anticipation, his eyes glued onto Ishida whose breath was growing more erratic, unable to stifle his moans any longer.

"Yes," He laughed, "That's it, Quincy!" He turned the speed up again, Ishida whimpering as the dildo was pistoned in and out at an incredible speed. His body writhed, thrashing against his leather straps—the pleasure too much as his prostate was assaulted.

"Plea-please! I can't!" Ishida begged, breathing in erratic pants. Mayuri grinned sadistically down at him, waiting in anticipation, licking his lips.

Ishida's cried out, back arching against the bindings as he cummed hard, the white liquid quickly zipping down the tubes, filling the beaker. He shuddered, moaning as he continued to cum, the dildo pushing against his prostate to prolong his orgasm. Mayuri gleefully watched the beaker fill, pleased with the amount as Ishida continued to moan, hiding his face in embarrassment.

"Better than expected, Quincy!" Mayuri laughed, writing down more on his paper. Ishida's face turned redder, turning his face away from the sadistic captain.

Ishida breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing as Mayuri turned the machines off, lifting the seat back up and removing the suctions, chuckling at the deep red circles around each of Ishida's nipples. Once again, he scribbled notes down before walking out of Ishida's sight.

"I suppose you'll need time to recover Quincy before we continue." Mayuri sighed, flipping the lights off to cast the room in complete darkness.

"Wh-" Ishida began before he heard the door slam shut, casting him silence and darkness. The silence was deafening, the darkness absolute—it made every hair stand on end, his already abused senses heightened. His torn muscles throbbed, the blood he'd lost from being torn starting to cake and dry on his thighs. Slowly the heat in his groin was lessening, and all that was left was the uncomfortable feeling of the tube still inserted into the tip of his penis. The leather straps were rubbing him raw. He called out for help, his voice echoing off the walls but never being answered.

How long would he be kept like this? As he asked himself that question, he knew he already knew the answer. That this would never end. It would continue until Mayuri grew bored with him and he would be killed, just like Sensei. Just like the other Quincys…

- - -

Ishida wasn't sure how long he'd been lying there. His body was numb from the pain. It'd been hours since Mayuri had left.

He stirred from his unconsciousness when he heard a click from the door. His heart began to race in dread—in fear of what was to happen. A switch was flipped, the bright lights blinding Ishida, who quickly squeezed his watering eyes shut. The soft click of heels as the person made their way to his side. He jumped as a soft hand was placed against his forehead, blinking his eyes open until he had focused on Mayuri's lieutenant.

"Pl-please help me." He rasped.

"He feels fine." She spoke, turning to Mayuri.

"Good, then let us continue. Take notes on his condition, Nemu. And don't mess up this time." He warned, stepping in front of Ishida.

Ishida's body was washed over with that familiar sense of dread. No dread wasn't a strong enough word for how he felt. Not when your mind and body were in sheer terror of what this man could and would do to you.

Ishida watched as Mayuri went to his table, shuffling through papers and broken devices to grab a small bottle, squeezing its contents over two of his fingers.

"Please note that the specimen has returned to his previous state." Mayuri spoke, sitting down. He rolled his chair between Ishida's spread legs, leering at the way Ishida's body tensed.

He slowly pushed the two fingers in, Ishida hissing in pain as the fingers rubbed against the torn muscles, reopening the freshly closed wounds.

Mayuri's fingers moved around, shoving deeper into Ishida—looking for something. Ishida was torn between his pain and his humiliation of having someone else watching as this man—this sick, twisted man did these things to him.

Ishida's body involuntarily jolted as Mayuri pressed his two fingers against his prostate, his cock quivering as a jolt of pleasure shot through his groin. Ishida cursed the feeling of pleasure—once again sickened as his body willingly participated in Mayuri's cruel experimentation.

The tip of his fingers lingered on the small organ, gently massaging it. He moved his fingers in circular motions over the gland filled with seminal fluids. Ishida was shocked and humiliated as his cock quickly hardened from the intense, direct stimulation. Precum slowly began to drip down the tubes once again. He felt like he was going to cum but he wasn't as Mayuri continued to rub the gland, watching his expression while Nemu scribbled notes. The feeling stretched on like a long, mild and slow orgasm but with no ejaculation. Just the precum that continued to slowly dribble out of him. His body was frustrated from being denied release, yet satisfied at the same time.

He turned his face from the two in embarrassment as he moaned loudly, biting his lip to keep from doing it again. Mayuri chuckled as he continued to milk Ishida's prostate until it was empty. When no more precum oozed from Ishida, Mayuri removed his fingers, inspecting his beaker as he wiped his fingers off.

Ishida was confused, his cock was still hard but felt empty. He was furious with himself that his body wanted more—something his mind couldn't deny.

"What's wrong, Quincy?" Mayuri chuckled. "Doesn't it make it less embarrassing not making you cum again?"

Ishida bared his teeth, groaning as the tube was removed from the end of his hard cock.

Nemu glanced his way before turning to leave, no ounce of sympathy on her face. Mayuri flipped through the chart once last time, nodding in satisfaction.

"Excellent results for a first day, Quincy. You seem not to disappoint!" Mayuri grinned, walking away.

"Please—don't leave me here!" Ishida croaked, tears welling up in his eyes.

The door slammed shut, Mayuri's answer to his cry for help. The room once again cast in darkness…in complete silence.

Ishida couldn't control his tears of fear and pain as he lay strapped to the cold metal seat. Thinking of the Quincys that had died here—been tortured here. Was it poetic justice that the last Quincy should die here too?

Yes, he would die here alone eventually and no one would know or care. He had lived his life in solidarity so why shouldn't his death be the same? He thought about the others—their useless battles to save someone they barely knew. This was his punishment for helping the Shinigami that betrayed his people.

A fitting end.

The last Quincy dies where his brethren died too.

* * *

**AN:** This is my first Bleach one. So, I hope you enjoyed it--I know, its pretty sadistic but that is what was requested of me. Its based off a fanart rendering of the same name. ;D Reviews equal Love!


End file.
